Wehikuł czasu/05
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział V. Gdy tak stałem rozmyślając o tym nazbyt doskonałym triumfie człowieka, księżyc w pełni, żółty i wypukły, wzeszedł na północo-wschodzie w powodzi srebrzystego światła. Jasne, drobne figurki przestały się uwijać. Przeleciała milcząca sowa. Chłód nocy przejmował mnie dreszczem. Postanowiłem zejść i poszukać miejsca na nocleg. Spojrzałem na znany mi już budynek, po czym wzrok mój powędrował ku postaci białego sfinksa na brązowym piedestale; posąg stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, w miarę jak rozjaśniało się światło wschodzącego księżyca. Widziałem srebrną brzozę obok niego. Spostrzegłem kępę rododendronów, ciemniejącą w bladym świetle, i mały trawnik, na który jeszcze raz się obejrzałem. Dziwny niepokój zmroził pogodę mego umysłu. — Nie — powiedziałem sobie śmiało — to nie jest ten trawnik. A jednak to był ten sam trawnik! Biała, trędowata twarz sfinksa zwrócona była ku niemu. Czy wystawicie sobie wrażenie, jakiego naraz doznałem? Nie, nie zdołacie sobie wyobrazić. — Mój wehikuł czasu zniknął! Nagle, niczym cios w twarz, uderzyła mnie myśl, iż na zawsze może utraciłem mój świat, który zostawiłem, i bez ratunku już pozostanę tu w nowym, tak dziwnym, tajemniczym świecie... Sama myśl o tym sprawiała mi najprawdziwszy fizyczny ból. Czułem, że chwyta mnie on za gardło i dusi. Po chwili ogarnął mnie paniczny strach, w podskokach biegłem wielkimi susami po pochyłości. Raz upadłem jak długi, podrapałem sobie twarz, pokaleczyłem się, ale nie traciłem czasu na tamowanie krwi. Skakałem i biegłem, wciąż czując ciepłą strugę na twarzy i podbródku. Przez cały czas mówiłem sobie: — Odsunęli go cokolwiek, zepchnęli w krzaki na ścieżkę. Biec jednak nie przestawałem i pędziłem, co sił w nogach. A jednak przez cały ten czas byłem przekonany, że nastąpi coś strasznego; wiedziałem, że owo pocieszanie się nadzieją jest niedorzeczne. Instynktownie czułem, że raz na zawsze utraciłem moją machinę. Oddychałem z trudnością. Przypuszczam, że całą odległość od wierzchołka do trawnika, jakieś dwie mile angielskie, przebiegłem może w dziesięć minut; a przecież nie jestem już młody. Biegnąc kląłem głośno mą szaloną lekkomyślność i traciłem oddech od krzyku. Krzyczałem głośno, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Żadna żywa istota nie zaszemrała nawet w tym świecie oświetlonym przez księżyc. Gdy dobiegłem do trawnika, ziściły się moje najgorsze obawy. Machiny — ani śladu! Zrobiło mi się słabo i zimno, gdy spojrzałem na pustą przestrzeń wśród ciemnych rododendronów. Z wściekłością biegałem dookoła, szukając machiny w czarnej gęstwinie krzaków, albo też przystawałem nagle, w szale rwąc włosy. Nade mną wznosił się sfinks na brązowym piedestale, biały, jaśniejący, trędowaty w urocznym świetle księżyca; wyglądał tak, jakby się uśmiechał szydząc z mojego nieszczęścia. Mogłem się był pocieszyć tym, że to mali ludzie schowali gdzieś może machinę, gdybym nie był przekonany o ich nieudolności fizycznej i umysłowej. I oto zaczęła nurtować mnie świadomość istnienia jakiejś nie znanej mi potęgi, która pozbawiła mnie wehikułu! Jednego tylko byłem pewny, że choćby na tym tu świecie zrobiono dokładną kopię machiny, to nie będzie ona mogła poruszać się sama w czasie. Sposób przymocowania dźwigni — który pokażę wam później — uniemożliwiał puszczenie jej w ruch po odjęciu dźwigni. Zabrano ją jednak z miejsca i ukryto... tylko gdzie, gdzie? Sądzę, żem musiał wpaść w szał. Pamiętam, że biegałem gwałtownie w jedną i drugą stronę dookoła sfinksa pomiędzy drzewami oświetlonymi przez księżyc i spłoszyłem jakieś białe zwierzę, które w ciemnościach wziąłem za małego jelonka lub sarnę. Pamiętam również, że podczas tej nocy waliłem w krzaki zaciśniętymi pięściami, aż podrapałem dłonie do krwi — istotnie, krwawiły od łamanych gałęzi. Po tym wszystkim łkając i szlochając z rozpaczy dopadłem do dużego budynku z kamienia. Wielka sala była ciemna, cicha i opuszczona. Pośliznąłem się na nierównej podłodze i upadłem na malachitowy stół, silnie tłukąc sobie udo. Zapaliłem zapałkę. Szedłem dalej, aż znalazłem się za ową zakurzoną zasłoną, o której już mówiłem poprzednio. Stamtąd wszedłem do drugiej wielkiej sali zasłanej poduszkami, na których spało około dwudziestu może małych istot. Nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że moje powtórne zjawienie się przejęło ich zdumieniem, nagle bowiem pozrywali się wydając bezmyślne głosy, dziwiąc się przy tym trzaskowi i światłu zapałki; zapomnieli już bowiem o zapałkach. — Gdzie mój wehikuł czasu? — wrzeszczałem jak rozzłoszczone dziecko szarpiąc ich i potrząsając jednego po drugim. Musieli patrzeć na mnie jak na wariata. Niektórzy śmiali się, inni spoglądali z bolesnym przerażeniem. Otoczyli mnie kołem. Wpatrywałem się w nich już teraz spokojniej; wróciła mi rozwaga. Zrozumiałem, że postępuję jak głupiec, jak tylko można najgorzej w danych warunkach, starając się obudzić w nich uczucie strachu. Powinienem był wiedzieć, wnioskując z ich zachowania w ciągu dnia, że przecież musieli już zapomnieć, co to strach. Nagle rzuciłem zapałkę i potrącając jednego z nich w biegu wpadłem na oślep z powrotem do jadalni i wybiegłem na światło księżyca. Usłyszałem za sobą przerażone głosy i szybkie stąpanie drobnych nóżek. Biegali bezładnie i potykali się. Nie przypominam sobie już, co robiłem, gdy tymczasem księżyc wzbił się wysoko na niebie. Przypuszczam, że nieprzewidziana strata — strata jedyna w swym rodzaju — doprowadziła mnie do szaleństwa. Czułem, że jestem bez nadziei odcięty od mego świata, w którym żyłem, że jestem dziwnym zwierzęciem w nieznanym kraju. Miotałem się ustawicznie, krzycząc i wyrzekając głośno na Boga i los. Pozostało mi wspomnienie strasznego znużenia po długiej nocy spędzonej w rozpaczy; pamiętam żywo, jak patrzyłem to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jak pełzałem wśród ruin oświetlonych przez księżyc natykając się na dziwne jakieś istoty w czarnym cieniu. Wreszcie, gdy położyłem się na trawie niedaleko sfinksa, zapłakałem w skrajnej rozpaczy. Nic mi też nie pozostało, prócz rozpaczy. Potem usnąłem, a gdym się przebudził, dzień już był jasny i para wróbli podskakiwała na trawie koło mnie. Mogłem ich dosięgnąć ręką. Podniosłem się czując świeżość poranku, starając się przypomnieć sobie, jak się tu dostałem i dlaczego odczuwam tak wielkie opuszczenie i rozpacz. Naraz rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. W pełnym, otrzeźwiającym świetle dnia mogłem już odważnie rozejrzeć się w mym położeniu. Spostrzegłem szalony nierozum, jaki wykazałem ubiegłej nocy, i byłem już teraz w stanie wszystko sobie rozważyć. Przypuśćmy, że stało się najgorsze — powiedziałem — przypuśćmy, że machina przepadła, może została zniszczona. Wypada być spokojnym, cierpliwym, obeznać się ze zwyczajami ludu, dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób poniosłem stratę, przekonać się, czy nie mógłbym dostać potrzebnych materiałów i narzędzi dla zrobienia w ostateczności nowej zupełnie machiny. Niechże to będzie moja jedyna nadzieja. Licha to nadzieja, co prawda, ale w każdym razie lepsza od rozpaczy. A poza tym obcy świat wokół mnie był piękny i ciekawy. Prawdopodobnie jednak machina była tylko gdzieś schowana. Powinienem być spokojny i cierpliwy, odnaleźć miejsce jej ukrycia i odzyskać ją siłą lub podstępem. Z tą myślą podniosłem się i zacząłem upatrywać miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się wykąpać. Czułem się zmęczony, odrętwiały, zabrudzony po podróży. Świeżość poranku wzbudziła we mnie chęć odświeżenia się. Wzburzenie moje minęło. Rzeczywiście, gdym się lepiej zastanowił, sam dziwiłem się swemu niezwykłemu podnieceniu owej nocy. Starannie zbadałem grunt koło trawnika. Straciłem trochę czasu na próżne zapytania, z którymi się zwracałem, o ile mogłem, do przechodzących drobnych ludzi. Nie rozumieli mojej mimiki; niektórzy po prostu milczeli; inni sądzili, że to żart, i śmiali się ze mnie. Miałem jedno z najtrudniejszych na świecie zadań: musiałem powstrzymywać me ręce, rwące się do ich ślicznych, uśmiechniętych twarzyczek. Był to jakiś wariacki szał; lecz licho zrodzone ze ślepego strachu i gniewu z trudnością daje się okiełznać, ciągle gotowe skorzystać z miotającego mną niepokoju. Lepsze wskazówki dała mi darń. Znalazłem na niej bruzdę między piedestałem sfinksa, a śladami mych stóp w miejscu, gdzie zaraz po przybyciu mocowałem się z wywróconym wehikułem. Były inne jeszcze ślady usunięcia przyrządu: dziwnie wąskie, drobne odciski stóp, podobne do tych, jakie mógłby pozostawić po sobie chyba leniwiec — on to bowiem przyszedł mi na myśl. Skierowało to moją uwagę na piedestał. Zdaje mi się, iż wam mówiłem, że piedestał był z brązu. Nie była to naga tylko bryła, ze wszystkich bowiem stron zdobiły go kunsztownie rzeźbione płyty. Podszedłem bliżej i uderzyłem w jedną z płyt; piedestał był wewnątrz pusty. Przyglądając się uważnie płytom przekonałem się, że nie tworzą całości z obramowaniem. Nie było w nich rączek ani dziurek od kluczy i jeżeli tablice te istotnie były drzwiczkami, mogły się otwierać tylko od wewnątrz. Jedno już teraz było dla mnie dostatecznie jasne: nie musiałem się zbytnio zastanawiać, by się domyślić, iż mój wehikuł czasu znajduje się wewnątrz piedestału. Inna sprawa: jak się tam dostał? Spostrzegłem głowy dwóch ludzi ubranych na pomarańczowo, którzy szli ku mnie przez zarośla pod okrytymi kwieciem jabłoniami. Zwróciłem się z uśmiechem i kiwnąłem na nich; podeszli. Wskazując piedestał, starałem się wyłożyć im swe żądanie, aby mi go otworzyli. Lecz ludzie owi po pierwszym moim ruchu zachowali się w prawdziwie dziwny sposób. Nie wiem, jakim wyrazem mam określić ich miny. Przypuśćcie, że uczyniliście wysoce nieprzyzwoity gest wobec subtelnej kobiety, a będziecie mieli to, na co ja patrzałem. Odeszli, jakby ich spotkała najwyższa obraza. Zupełnie z takim samym skutkiem zapytałem później miłego jakiegoś chłopczyka w białym stroju. Widząc jego zachowanie zacząłem, do pewnego stopnia, wstydzić się za siebie. Lecz, jak wiecie, musiałem odzyskać koniecznie wehikuł czasu; spróbowałem raz jeszcze go zapytać. Gdy się odwrócił jak inni, straciłem cierpliwość. W trzech susach znalazłem się koło niego, chwyciłem go za kark i zacząłem ciągnąć do sfinksa. Spojrzałem mu w twarz: było na niej przerażenie i odraza. Puściłem go wolno. Nie uznałem się jednak za pobitego. Waliłem pięściami w brązową tablicę. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę wewnątrz jakiś szmer — dokładnie mówiąc — sądziłem, że słyszę dźwięki podobne do chichotu. Ale musiałem się mylić. Wziąłem duży kamień znad rzeki, wróciłem i dopóty kułem nim w podstawę, dopóki nie spłaszczyłem wypukłego obramowania. Śniedź z tablicy odpadała małymi płatkami. Drobny ludek musiał słyszeć w odległości dwóch mil angielskich dokoła, jak kułem uderzając gwałtownie, lecz nikt nie nadchodził. Całą gromadę ich widziałem na pochyłości pagórka; spoglądali na mnie lękliwie, ukradkiem. Wreszcie zmęczony, zziajany usiadłem, zamierzając pilnować tego miejsca. Nie byłem jednak w stanie czuwać długo, bo się bardzo niepokoiłem. Zbyt wiele jest we mnie cech człowieka Zachodu, abym mógł czekać bezczynnie. Mogę lata pracować nad jednym zagadnieniem, ale co innego czekać dwadzieścia cztery godziny bezczynnie. Po pewnym czasie odszedłem i zacząłem bez celu przechadzać się po zaroślach w okolicy pagórka. — Cierpliwości — mówiłem do siebie. — Jeżeli chcesz odzyskać machinę, powinieneś zostawić sfinksa w spokoju. Jeżeli zamierzają ci ją wydrzeć, nic dobrego nie przyjdzie z psucia brązowych tablic; jeżeli zaś nie mają takiego zamiaru, to ci ją zwrócą, jak tylko będziesz umiał się o nią zapytać. Nie ma sensu dociekać wszystkich tych tajemnic i zagadek, bo to prosta droga do obłędu. Staraj się zrozumieć ten świat. Poznaj jego obyczaje, rozglądaj się bacznie, wystrzegaj się zbyt pochopnych wniosków. W końcu znajdziesz klucz do wszystkiego. Myśl o latach, jakie spędziłem na badaniach i pracy, by znaleźć się kiedyś w przyszłości, i gwałtowne pragnienie, by się z niej teraz wydostać, ukazały mi całą śmieszność mego położenia. Sporządziłem na siebie najbardziej skomplikowaną i beznadziejną pułapkę, jaką kiedykolwiek człowiek wymyślił. A chociaż sam wszystko zrobiłem, sam już nic odrobić nie zdołam. I zacząłem się śmiać na całe gardło. Przechodząc przez ogromny pałac zauważyłem, że mały ludek mnie unika. Może tak mi się tylko zdawało, a może miało to pewien związek z moim szturmowaniem do brązowych wrót. W każdym razie byłem pewny, że mnie unikają. Starałem się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi i w ciągu dnia lub dwóch wszystko powróciło do dawnego stanu. Czyniłem takie postępy w ich mowie, na jakie tylko stać mnie było, a nadto prowadziłem tu i ówdzie badania. Co się tyczy nauki języka, możliwe jest, że nie pojąłem jego subtelności, a może też język ten odznaczał się nadmierną prostotą — składał się on bowiem prawie wyłącznie z rzeczowników i czasowników. Prawdopodobnie mało w nim było — jeżeli w ogóle były — pojęć oderwanych. Również rzadko używano przenośni. Mowa ich składała się zasadniczo ze zdań prostych, z dwóch nawet wyrazów złożonych, i nie udawało mi się wyrazić ani też pojąć nic prócz najprostszych myśli. Postanowiłem sprawę wehikułu i tajemnicę drzwi brązowych pod sfinksem ukryć w najdalszym zakątku pamięci, dopóki pogłębiająca się znajomość języka nie doprowadzi mnie na powrót do nich w sposób już naturalny. Pewne jednakże uczucia, jak pojmujecie, trzymały mnie wciąż na uwięzi w promieniu paru mil od miejsca, gdzie wylądowałem. O ile mogłem zauważyć, wszędzie panował taki sam bujny rozkwit, jak w dolinie Tamizy. Z każdego pagórka, na jaki wszedłem, widziałem mnogość wspaniałych budowli urozmaiconych w nieskończoność pod względem stylu i materiału. Takie same kępy drzew wiecznie zielonych, takie same drzewa obciążone kwieciem i olbrzymie niczym drzewa paprocie. Tu i ówdzie błyszczała woda jak srebro, a dalej ląd podnosił się w faliste niebieskawe pagórki i gdzieś daleko zlewał się z błękitem nieba. Niezwykłym szczegółem, który mnie teraz przed innymi zaciekawiał, były osobliwego rodzaju okrągłe studnie; niektóre z nich, jak mi się zdawało, sięgały znacznej głębokości. Jedna znajdowała się przy ścieżce wiodącej na wzgórze, tej samej, którą szedłem w pierwszej mojej wędrówce. Studnia ta podobnie jak inne była okuta brązem, misternie wykończona i osłonięta niewielką kopułą od deszczu. Siedząc przy takiej studni i patrząc w czarną otchłań nie dostrzegłem wcale odblasku wody, nie mogłem też spostrzec odbijającego się światła zapałki. Lecz we wszystkich słyszałem jakiś łoskot, jakby odgłos wielkiej machiny. Po płomieniu zaś zapałki poznałem, że w te szyby wpływał stały prąd powietrza. Później w gardziel jednej studni rzuciłem skrawek papieru; nie spadł powoli na dół, lecz zniknął szybko porwany przez wlatujący w głąb pęd powietrza. Po niejakim czasie zauważyłem pewien związek między owymi studniami a wysokimi wieżami, które tu i ówdzie stały na pochyłościach wzgórz. Powietrze drgało nad nimi w ciągłym falowaniu, podobnie jak drga nad rozprażonym w słońcu przybrzeżnym piaskiem w upalny dzień. Zestawiając te dwie okoliczności wyprowadziłem poważny wniosek o rozległym systemie wentylacji podziemnej, której prawdziwego znaczenia wszakże trudno się było domyślić. Z początku gotów byłem widzieć w tym pewien związek z urządzeniami sanitarnymi tego ludu. Wniosek taki nasuwał się sam, był jednak najzupełniej mylny. Muszę tu przyznać, że niewiele dowiedziałem się o kanałach, rurach podziemnych i środkach komunikacji, oraz innych udogodnieniach w ciągu mego pobytu w krainie przyszłości. W niektórych wizjach utopii, w widzeniach przyszłych czasów, które czytałem, jest sporo szczegółów o budowlach, instytucjach społecznych itp. Nietrudno o nie, gdy się ma świat cały w swojej wyobraźni; ale są one wręcz nieprzystępne dla rzeczywistego podróżnika pośród takiej rzeczywistości, jaką ja tutaj spotkałem. Wyobraźmy sobie opowieść o Londynie, jaką powiezie do swego plemienia Murzyn świeżo przybyły z Afryki Środkowej! Czego on się dowie o towarzystwach kolei żelaznych, o ruchach społecznych, o telefonach i telegrafach, o towarzystwach sprzedaży parcel na raty, o urządzeniu poczt itp., jeżeli nawet nie zabraknie nam dobrej woli do wytłumaczenia mu tego wszystkiego. A czyż z tego, co rzeczywiście poznał, dużo się nauczą odeń lub czy mu uwierzą jego przyjaciele i ziomkowie, którzy podróży z nim razem nie odbyli? Pomyślcie teraz, jak wąska jest granica oddzielająca Murzyna od białego w czasach obecnych i jak szeroka była przepaść pomiędzy mną a ludźmi Złotego Wieku! Zdawałem sobie sprawę z istnienia wielu niewidzialnych urządzeń służących mej wygodzie, lecz poza ogólnym wrażeniem zautomatyzowanej organizacji, obawiam się, że bardzo niewiele będę wam mógł o tym powiedzieć. Na przykład — co do kwestii grzebania zmarłych — nie dostrzegłem zupełnie żadnego śladu krematoriów ani też czegoś podobnego do grobów. Wpadłem na myśl, że może cmentarze (lub krematoria) są gdzieś poza obrębem moich poszukiwań. Pytanie to zadawałem sobie z całą rozwagą, a ciekawość moja w pierwszej chwili doznała zupełnej porażki. Sprawa ta wprawiła mnie w podziw i byłem zmuszony uczynić dalsze spostrzeżenie, które mnie zdziwiło jeszcze bardziej: mianowicie że wśród tego ludu nie było starców, kalek ani chorych. Muszę przyznać, że niedługo się zadowalałem najpierwszą mą teorią o zautomatyzowanej cywilizacji i upadającej ludzkości; a jednak nie byłem zdolny myśleć inaczej. Pozwólcie mi tu wyłożyć napotkane trudności. Kilka większych pałaców, które poznałem, było tylko mieszkaniami, wielkimi jadalniami i sypialniami. Ani warsztatów, ani urządzeń jakiego bądź rodzaju nie dostrzegłem. A przecież ludzie ci ubierali się w ładne tkaniny, które co pewien czas musiały być sprawiane na nowo, sandały ich zaś, jakkolwiek pozbawione ozdób, były misternymi okazami wyrobów metalowych. Gdzieś te rzeczy musiały być przecież robione, a małe istoty nie objawiały cienia dążności wytwórczych; nie było ani sklepów, ani warsztatów, ani też urządzeń, które by wskazywały na dowóz z zewnątrz. Cały czas spędzali ci ludzie na miłej zabawie, na kąpaniu się w rzece, na półswawolnych romansach, na spożywaniu owoców i — spaniu. Nie mogłem zgoła dopatrzeć się, jak dalece zajmowały ich sprawy ekonomiczne. A teraz co się tyczy wehikułu czasu; został on przez nie wiadomo kogo umieszczony we wnętrzu białego sfinksa. Po co? Nie dojdę tego nawet za cenę życia. Poza tym te puste studnie... te dziwne kolumny... Czułem, że tracę wątek. Czułem... jak by to wyrazić?... Przypuśćcie, że znaleźliście napis, w którym tu i ówdzie są zdania w wybornej angielszczyźnie, a wśród nich umieszczone inne, składające się z wyrazów, z liter nawet zupełnie wam nie znanych. Tak mi się tedy przedstawiał świat z roku 802 701, w trzecim dniu mego tam pobytu. Tego dnia przypadkowo pozyskałem także osobliwego rodzaju przyjaciela. Zdarzyło się, iż przypatrywałem się małym istotom podczas kąpieli na mieliźnie, gdy jedna z nich dostała skurczów i prąd rzeki porwał ją i uniósł dalej. Prąd był szybki, lecz niezbyt silny, nawet dla średniej miary pływaka. Da wam to pojęcie o szczególnym niedołęstwie tych ludzi, gdy powiem wam, że nikt nie zrobił najmniejszego wysiłku dla ratowania drobnej istoty, która tonęła na ich oczach. Spostrzegłszy to, szybko zrzuciłem ubranie, przebiegłem w bród do pewnego punktu poniżej prądu, pochwyciłem biedną kruszynę i bezpiecznie wyniosłem ją na ląd. Rozcieranie ciała, które nawet nie trwało długo, szybko przywróciło jej przytomność i z zadowoleniem zobaczyłem, iż przyszła do siebie jeszcze przed moim odejściem. Miałem o nich wszystkich tak niepochlebne wyobrażenie, że nawet wcale nie spodziewałem się wdzięczności. Pod tym względem wszakże omyliłem się. Wypadek wydarzył się rano. Po południu, jak przypominam sobie, znowu spotkałem małą kobietkę, gdy wracałem z wyprawy rozpoznawczej do głównej swej kwatery. Powitała mnie okrzykami radości i obdarzyła dużą girlandą kwiatów — widocznie zrobioną dla mnie. Pobudziło to moją wyobraźnię. Być może czułem się w istocie bardzo osamotniony. Zrobiłem w każdym razie wszystko, co można, aby okazać, ile sobie cenię jej podarek. Niedługo potem siedzieliśmy razem na małej ławeczce kamiennej, zajęci rozmową składającą się głównie z uśmiechów. Wyrażała ona swą przyjaźń tak, jak uczucia swe może wyrażać dziecko. Dawaliśmy sobie wzajemnie kwiaty, a ona całowała mi ręce. Ja robiłem to samo z jej rękami. Następnie próbowałem rozmawiać i dowiedziałem się, że ma na imię „Weena’’i, imię, które wydało mi się dla niej stosowne, chociaż nie wiedziałem, co znaczy. Taki był początek dziwnej przyjaźni, która trwała tydzień, a jak się zakończyła — opowiem! Była zupełnie dziecinna. Wszędzie chciała być razem ze mną, wszędzie za mną chodzić; a gdy podczas pierwszej naszej wycieczki chciałem ją, zmęczoną chodzeniem, pozostawić na drodze, wówczas, wyczerpana, wołała za mną żałośnie. Należało jednakże raz już opanować zagadki tego nieznanego świata. Powiedziałem sobie, że nie po to dostałem się w przyszłość, aby prowadzić miniaturowy flirt. Wielki był jednakże jej smutek, ilekroć ją porzucałem na drodze. Niekiedy nawet z rozpaczą wyrażała mi swój żal przy pożegnaniu, tak iż miałem tyleż niepokoju, co zadowolenia z jej przywiązania. Niemniej jednak była mi prawdziwie wielkim pokrzepieniem. Dopiero poniewczasie poznałem, jaką przykrość sprawiałem jej każdym rozstaniem. Dopiero wtedy pojąłem jasno, czym jest dla mnie, gdy już było za późno. Okazując mi bowiem na swój sposób troskę o mnie, mała laleczka sprawiała swym przywiązaniem to, że gdym wracał w okolice białego sfinksa, doznawałem takiego uczucia, jakbym powracał do domu. Zaledwie zszedłem z pagórka, wyczekiwałem już jej drobnej postaci przyodzianej w biel i złoto. Od niej także dowiedziałem się, że przestrach nie porzucił jeszcze tego świata przyszłości. Była dość odważna we dnie i pokładała we mnie zadziwiającą ufność. Pewnego razu, gdym w chwili zniecierpliwienia zrobił groźną minę, ona roześmiała mi się w twarz. Obawiała się natomiast ciemności, mroku, rzeczy czarnych. Ciemność była dla niej jedynym źródłem strachu. Ów szczególnie silny lęk zniewolił mnie do rozmyślań i spostrzeżeń. Poznałem, między innymi, że mały ten lud po zmroku zbiera się w dużych domach i śpi gromadnie. Gdy wchodziło się tam bez światła, wtrącało się ich w zamęt i przerażenie. Po zmroku nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo; nikt nie chodził po dworze, nie spał przed domem. Zawsze jednak byłem tak nierozsądny, że zapominałem o tej lekcji strachu i upierałem się na przekór zgryzotom Weeny, aby spoczywać z dala od tego rozespanego tłumu. Martwiło ją to bardzo, lecz w końcu dziwne przywiązanie do mnie wzięło górę i w ciągu pięciu nocy naszej znajomości, wliczając w to ostatnią noc, spała oparłszy głowę na mym ramieniu. Muszę jednak przerwać opowiadanie o niej, własne moje dzieje bowiem dopominają się już opowieści. Obudziłem się o świcie niespokojny. Miałem bardzo przykre sny. Śniło mi się, że tonę i że anemony morskie chodzą mi po twarzy, obmacując miękkimi czułkami. Zerwałem się z dziwnym wrażeniem, że jakieś szarawe zwierzę wybiegło z pokoju. Próbowałem zasnąć na nowo, lecz czułem niepokój i udręczenie. Była to godzina brzasku, kiedy różne rzeczy wypełzają z mroku, kiedy wszystko jest bezbarwne i zarysowane ostro, a jednak nierzeczywiste. Wstałem i wstąpiłem w progi wielkiej sali, a następnie wyszedłem na kamienny taras przed pałacem. Przyszło mi myśl, żeby stać się cnotliwym z konieczności i zobaczyć wschód słońca. Księżyc zachodził, a zamierające jego światło i pierwsza bladość brzasku mieszały się w ponury półmrok. Krzewy były czarne jak atrament, łąka ciemnoszara, a niebo bezbarwne i smutne. I zdało mi się, że na pagórku widzę duchy. Po trzykroć, gdy się wpatrywałem w pochyłość pagórka, widziałem białe postacie. Dwukrotnie dostrzegłem pojedynczą białą istotę, podobną do małpy, jak szybko biegła na wierzchołek wzgórza, a raz koło siebie ujrzałem kilka ich w gromadzie, jak niosły ciemne jakieś ciało. Oddaliły się z pośpiechem. Nie wiedziałem, co się z nimi stało; prawdopodobnie znikły w krzakach. Pamiętajcie, że dopiero się rozwidniało. Ogarnął mnie dojmujący chłód — owo nieokreślone uczucie wczesnego poranku, które musicie znać dobrze. Oczom własnym nie wierzyłem. Gdy niebo na wschodzie się rozjaśniło, gdy powróciło światło dnia i świat odzyskał na powrót żywe swe barwy, przyjrzałem się bacznie okolicy. Nie spostrzegłem ani śladu białych postaci. Były widać istotami półmroku. „Jeśli to były duchy — rzekłem do siebie — to ciekaw jestem, z którego wieku pochodzą’’. Przyszedł mi do głowy dziwny pomysł Granta Allena, który mnie rozbawił. Allen dowodził, że jeżeli każde pokolenie umierając zostawia po sobie swe duchy, to w końcu przepełnią one świat. Podług tej teorii przybyła ich nieskończona ilość od przeszło ośmiuset tysięcy lat, nic przeto dziwnego, że zobaczyłem je aż cztery naraz. Nie zadowoliłem się jednak tym żartem i myślałem o tajemniczych postaciach całe rano, dopóki nadejście Weeny nie usunęło ich z mej myśli. Kojarzyły mi się one, nie wiedzieć czemu, z owym białym zwierzęciem, które spłoszyłem był podczas pierwszego gwałtownego poszukiwania wehikułu czasu. Weena była miłym darem otrzymanym w zamian za to, com utracił. Istotom owym przeznaczone było wkrótce straszliwiej zawładnąć moim umysłem. Zdaje się, że już mówiłem, iż w Złotym Wieku było o wiele cieplej niż obecnie, ale nie umiem sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Być może Słońce było gorętsze lub Ziemia krążyła bliżej Słońca. Mniema się powszechnie, że Słońce będzie stale coraz bardziej wystygało. Ludzie nie obznajomieni z tego rodzaju teoriami, na przykład Darwin młodszy, zapominają jednak, że planety muszą wreszcie jedna po drugiej spadać na macierzyste ciała niebieskie. Gdy się zdarzy taka katastrofa, Słońce zacznie świecić ze zdwojoną energią; możliwe więc, że któraś z planet wewnętrznych uległa już temu losowi przed mym przybyciem do świata przyszłości. W każdym razie Słońce było daleko gorętsze niż obecnie. I oto podczas gorącego poranku — piątego dnia, jak sądzę — kiedy szukałem osłony przed żarem i upałem w ogromnych ruinach koło wielkiego domu, w którym jadałem i sypiałem, stała się rzecz straszna. Gdym się wdrapywał na spiętrzone rumowiska, spostrzegłem wąski korytarz, którego tylne i boczne okna były zasypane gruzem. W porównaniu z panującą na zewnątrz jasnością korytarz wydał mi się z początku niezwykle ciemny. Wszedłem ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, bo wskutek przejścia ze światła do ciemności przed oczyma migały mi barwne plamy. Nagle stanąłem jak wryty. Para oczu lśniących od odblasku światła dziennego goniła mnie w ciemnościach. Uległem starej, instynktownej trwodze, jaką przejmują nas dzikie zwierzęta. Zacisnąłem pięści i patrzałem prosto w iskrzące się ślepia. Bałem się obrócić. Następnie przyszła mi do głowy myśl o owym zupełnym bezpieczeństwie, w jakim zdawała się żyć ludzkość. Przypomniałem sobie wówczas dziwny lęk przed ciemnością, jaki lud ten odczuwał. Zapanowawszy do pewnego stopnia nad strachem, postąpiłem krok naprzód i przemówiłem. Przypuszczam, że głos mój był twardy i niepewny. Wyciągnąłem rękę i dotknąłem czegoś miękkiego. W tej chwili oczy moje zwróciły się w bok i znowu coś białego przebiegło obok. Obróciłem się z duszą na ramieniu i ujrzałem, jak dziwna, podobna do małpy postać z dziwacznie zwróconą na dół głową przebiegła za mną przez kawałek oświetlonej drogi. Potknęła się o złom granitu, zatoczyła i po chwili znikła w czarnym cieniu poza urwiskiem rozwalonego muru. Wrażenie moje nie jest z pewnością dokładne. Wiem tylko, że była barwy brudnobiałej, o dziwnych oczach, dużych, szarawoczerwonych; wiem również, że miała konopiaste włosy na głowie i karku. Lecz, jak powiadam, znikła zbyt nagle, bym mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Nie zdołam nawet powiedzieć, czy biegła na czworakach, czy też tylko ramiona opuściła bardzo nisko, cała podana ku przodowi. Podążyłem za nią do drugiego rumowiska. Z początku nie mogłem jej znaleźć, ale po pewnym czasie dotarłem w głębokiej ciemności do jednego z okrągłych otworów podobnych do studni, o których już wspominałem, zasłoniętego powaloną kolumną. Zaświtała mi nagle myśl, czy nie znikła w otchłani studni? Zaświeciłem zapałkę i patrząc w dół ujrzałem małą białą postać z tymi samymi dużymi, jasnymi oczami, które patrzyły na mnie bez przerwy podczas owego odwrotu. Dreszcz mną wstrząsnął. Było to stworzenie podobne do pająka o ludzkich kształtach! Czepiając się ścian schodziło w dół studni. Teraz dopiero po raz pierwszy ujrzałem długi szereg metalowych szczebli i rączek, które tworzyły coś w rodzaju schodków prowadzących na dół. Zapałka poparzyła mi palce i wypadła z rąk, a gdym zapalił drugą, małego potworka już nie było. Nie wiem, jak długo siedziałem patrząc w głąb studni. Dopiero po upływie pewnego czasu zdołałem dojść do przekonania, że istota, którą widziałem, była ludzką istotą. I tak stopniowo objawiła mi się prawda, że człowiek nie pozostał gatunkiem jednolitym, lecz zróżnicował się na dwa odmienne typy zwierzęce; że piękne dzieci ziemskiego świata nie były jedynymi potomkami naszego pokolenia, lecz że te wybladłe, wstrętne stwory mroku, które uciekały przede mną, miały również prawo do dziedzictwa wieków. Myślałem o zagadkowych kolumnach i mojej teorii wentylacji podziemnej. Zaczynałem już rozumieć, do czego właściwie służą, i zapytywałem sam siebie: czym mogą być te lemury w mym schemacie doskonale zrównoważonej organizacji? W jakim stosunku pozostają do leniwej błogości pięknych ludzi na ziemi? Co się ukrywa tam w dole, na dnie tego szybu? Siedziałem na brzegu studni i mówiłem sobie, że bądź co bądź, nie mam się czego lękać i muszę zejść na dół dla rozwiązania zagadki. Jednocześnie bardzo się tego bałem. Gdym się tak wahał, dwoje pięknych istot przebiegło ze słonecznego świata w cień. Mężczyzna ścigał kobietę w igraszce miłosnej i ciskał w nią kwiatami podczas gonitwy. Widząc mnie opartego o wywróconą kolumnę i wpatrującego się w głąb studni okazali przykre zakłopotanie. Widocznie źle widziane było przez nich, gdy ktoś zwracał uwagę na te głębiny, bo kiedy wskazałem na studnię i chciałem w ich języku zapytać, co by znaczyła, zmieszali się jeszcze bardziej i odwrócili ode mnie. Zajęły ich natomiast moje zapałki; zapaliłem jeszcze kilka, jedynie po to tylko, aby ich ubawić. Znowu zagadnąłem o studnię i znowu nie udało mi się otrzymać odpowiedzi. Pozostawiłem ich samych sobie, aby powrócić do Weeny i zobaczyć, czy się od niej czego nie dowiem. Różne myśli cisnęły mi się do głowy; domysły i spostrzeżenia układały się i prowadziły do nowych teorii. Miałem już teraz klucz do poznania funkcji tych studzien i wież wentylacyjnych, do zbadania tajemnicy duchów, pomijając już wskazówkę co do znaczenia drzwi brązowych i losów wehikułu czasu! W mglistych zarysach nasuwał mi się już pomysł rozwiązania zagadki ekonomicznej, która mnie tak żywo zajmowała. Wyjaśniła się oto zagadka. Oczywiste było, że drugi rodzaj ludzki jest mieszkańcem podziemi. Trzy szczególnie okoliczności zmuszały mnie do mniemania, że rzadkie ukazywanie się tego gatunku na powierzchni było następstwem długotrwałego życia pod ziemią: po pierwsze, bladość właściwa stworzeniom żyjącym głównie pod ziemią — jak na przykład białe ryby w grotach Kentucky; następnie oczy duże, obdarzone zdolnością odbijania światła, a będące wspólnym znamieniem stworzeń nocnych — czego dowodem sowa i kot. Wreszcie ten rzucający się w oczy niepokój na widok światła słonecznego, to pośpieszne i ociężałe chronienie się w cień, osobliwe trzymanie głowy na świetle — wszystko to potwierdzało teorię o niezmiernej wrażliwości siatkówki oka. Ziemia pod moimi stopami musiała być zapewne podziurawiona niezliczonymi tunelami będącymi siedliskiem nowej rasy ludzkiej; obecność zaś szybów wentylacyjnych i studzien wzdłuż pochyłości wzgórz, wszędzie z wyjątkiem doliny rzecznej, wskazywała, jak powszechne są ich rozgałęzienia. Cóż naturalniejszego nad przypuszczenie, że prace niezbędne dla dogodnego życia rasy podsłonecznej są wykonywane w tym sztucznym świetle podziemnym? Przypuszczenie to wydało mi się tak nęcące, że przyjąłem je od razu i zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego rodzaj ludzki rozszczepił się na dwie części. Sądzę, że już chwytacie zarys tej teorii, jakkolwiek ja sam wkrótce przekonałem się, jak daleka jest ona od prawdy. Patrząc na to z punktu widzenia problemów naszego wieku uznałem za całkiem jasne, że obecne stopniowe, lecz ograniczone jednak czasem zwiększanie się społecznej różnicy pomiędzy kapitalistą a robotnikiem jest kluczem do całego systemu. Zapewne wyda się to wam śmieszne, szalone i zupełnie nie do wiary, że istnieją już teraz pewne dowody na to, iż myśl ludzka dąży obecnie w tym kierunku. Już dzisiaj spostrzegamy tendencję do spożytkowania przestrzeni podziemnych dla mniej estetycznych celów cywilizacji. Istnieje na przykład w Londynie kolej podziemna, powstają nowe jej rozgałęzienia, tunele, podziemne pracownie i restauracje, a wszystko to mnoży się i rośnie. Dążność powyższa, jak sądzę, wzrastała ustawicznie, aż wreszcie przemysł stracił stopniowo przyrodzone prawo do światła dziennego. Sądzę więc, że schodzono coraz głębiej i głębiej, tworzono coraz większe i większe fabryki i spędzano w nich coraz więcej czasu, aż w końcu... A czyż dzisiaj robotnik z East Endu nie żyje już w tak sztucznych warunkach, że odcięty jest faktycznie od naturalnej powierzchni ziemi? Nieustanny pęd bogaczy do wykwintu, przy stale się pogłębiającej różnicy między nimi a rzeszą nieokrzesanych biedaków, sprawia, że bogacze dążą nieustannie do zagarnięcia we własnym interesie znacznych obszarów na terenie kraju. Wokół Londynu na przykład prawie połowa ładniejszych okolic jest już niedostępna. I właśnie owa stale pogłębiająca się przepaść, powstała na skutek stale się powiększającego wykwintu życia bogaczy i poziomu ich wykształcenia, udaremniać będzie coraz bardziej przenikanie ludzi z jednej warstwy do drugiej, uniemożliwiać awans społeczny przez zawarcie małżeńskich związków, co opóźnia jeszcze w chwili obecnej proces rozdziału społeczności na dwie odrębne warstwy. W końcu na powierzchni ziemi pozostaną posiadacze, których celem życia będzie przyjemność, wygoda i piękno, a pod powierzchnią ziemi pracujący lud, przy czym ludzie pracujący będą się przystosowywali coraz bardziej do warunków pracy. A gdy już raz to uczynią, bez wątpienia będą potem musieli płacić czynsz, głównie za samą tylko wentylację swych jaskiń. Jeżeli zaś odmówią, zostaną zagłodzeni i uduszeni w podziemiach. Ci spośród nich, których sama natura urobi na nieszczęśliwych i buntujących się, wymrą, aż w końcu zapanuje równowaga: ci, co przetrwają, będą już tak dobrze przystosowani do warunków życia pod ziemią i tak szczęśliwi w swoim położeniu, jak lud na powierzchni ziemi w swoim. Podług mego zdania, zarówno wykwintną piękność, jak i chorobliwą bladość przyniósł wyłącznie naturalny rozwój stosunków. Wielki triumf ludzkości, o którym marzyłem, w odmiennym mi się już teraz przedstawiał świetle. Takiego rozkwitu wychowania moralnego i współdziałania powszechnego, jaki sobie wyobrażałem, nigdy nie było. Zamiast tego dostrzegłem prawdziwą arystokrację uzbrojoną w udoskonaloną wiedzę i rozwijającą logicznie dalej system przemysłowy doby obecnej. W jej triumfie było nie samo tylko proste opanowanie przyrody, lecz owładnięcie zarazem przyrodą i bliźnim. Taka w owym czasie była, uprzedzam, moja teoria. Nie miałem bowiem odpowiedniego przewodnika po idealnych obrazach książek utopijnych. Przypuszczenie może być zupełnie mylne, utrzymuję jednak, iż jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Lecz nawet i w tym przypuszczeniu cywilizacja zrównoważona, którą w końcu osiągnięto, dawno już musiała minąć swój zenit i obecnie nieuchronnie chyliła się ku upadkowi. Zbyt doskonałe bezpieczeństwo Podsłonecznych zawiodło ich na powolną drogę degeneracji, doprowadziło ich do ogólnego skarłowacenia pod względem wzrostu, siły i inteligencji. Teraz widziałem to już dostatecznie jasno. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jaki los spotkał Podziemnych, lecz z wyglądu Morloków — taką, nawiasem mówiąc, mieli oni osobliwą nazwę — których spotkałem, wnieść mogłem, że jako ludzie głębszej jeszcze ulegli przemianie niż Eloje, owa piękna rasa, którą naprzód poznałem. Ogarnęły mnie później niepokojące wątpliwości. Po co Morlokowie zabrali moją machinę? Miałem bowiem już pewność, że to oni ją wzięli. Dlaczego zresztą Eloje, jeżeli to oni byli panami, nie mogą mi jej zwrócić? I dlaczego tak straszliwie obawiają się ciemności? Wróciwszy, zacząłem wypytywać Weenę o ten świat podziemny; lecz tu znowu spotkało mnie rozczarowanie. Z początku nie rozumiała moich pytań, później stanowczo odmówiła odpowiedzi. Drżała tak, jak gdyby temat ten był dla niej nie do zniesienia, gdy zaś wywarłem na nią presję, może cokolwiek zbyt brutalnie, rozpłakała się. Były to jedyne łzy, prócz mych własnych, jakie widziałem w tym Złotym Wieku. Na ich widok przestałem od razu zadręczać się Morlokami i starałem się już tylko spędzić owe dowody dziedziczności ludzkiej z oczu miłego stworzenia. Wkrótce potem uśmiechała się już i klaskała w ręce, gdy uroczyście zapalałem zapałkę.